<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Spice by ThoughtaThought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585083">Pumpkin Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtaThought/pseuds/ThoughtaThought'>ThoughtaThought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pumpkin Paradise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Growing up together, Alternate Universe - Pumpkin Farmers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Banter, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cherry Flavored Lube, Come Swallowing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dan has brilliant ideas, Deepthroating, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Like they meet when they were kids, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, With each other, according to Phil, and incredibly awkward, but now they're adults, cause they're two tol boyes, it's incredibly gay, lots of ass squeezing, mutual gay panic (but make it excited), none of that plain boring lube bullshit, physically, their limbs get in the way sometimes, who want to have sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtaThought/pseuds/ThoughtaThought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember how I left you on the verge of smut in Chapter 3 of <i>Pumpkin Pride</i>? Here ya go, here's that smut. </p>
<p>Winter 2009<br/>Dan: 18<br/>Phil: 22</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pumpkin Paradise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Stardust/gifts">Onyx_Stardust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052">Yanina</a> for being an amazing beta! You saved me from my pretentious ass and I will be forever grateful. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They settle on Phil’s bed and Phil shows off the videos he made in a film class. They’re honestly not that great, but the concepts are solid and creative. Phil won’t be winning any oscars, but he looks like he could give some killer editing tips if Dan wasn’t too busy running away from his problems to make videos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As interesting as the plot is, Dan keeps getting distracted by how soft Phil’s pyjama bottoms look. Like… they might be cotton, but they almost look like they could be fleece, but it would totally be weird to like… stroke your friend’s thigh just to determine if their pyjamas are as soft as they look… right? Yeah. That would definitely be weird and Dan really shouldn’t do that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan does it. Then closes his eyes and hums cause he was right: they’re really fucking soft. Then he feels Phil’s thigh flex under his fingers and he opens his eyes to see Phil looking at him with his lips parted and eyes unblinking. Dan’s gay monkey brain can’t decide whether he should meet that intense stare or look at the source of the gentle puffs of air across his face, so he switches back and forth several times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he remembers he’s still got his fingers tracing over Phil’s thigh and, fuck it, he’s already there and Phil isn’t looking remotely opposed, so Dan starts tracing higher and higher until he can skate them over Phil’s crotch (which causes a stuttering gasp from Phil.) He moves quickly up to Phil’s abs, tickling over a nipple. When his fingers reach Phil’s neck, his eyes fall to the skin he’s exploring. God, he wants to put his mouth on Phil’s neck. Fuck. But also, like… what if Phil isn’t actually into this? He looks back into Phil’s eyes as his fingers make their way into Phil’s hair. He pulls gently and leans forward into the length of his neck there, stopping to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” he whispers into Phil’s skin. Phil shivers and shifts to angle his body more toward Dan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan tightens his grip on Phil’s hair, causing a whimper, then runs his open lips up the column of Phil’s neck, making sure to breath hot and heavy against the expanse of skin. He takes his time moving his lips up and down, thrilling in the way Phil’s breathing has gone ragged and irregular. There’s a spot, right where Phil’s neck meets his shoulder, that causes Phil to pant extra hard. Dan starts there, letting his tongue come out to play, running a wet line all the way up, then flicking it over Phil’s ear. Phil squirms, whining through the slow crawl, so Dan pulls the fistful of hair to keep Phil’s neck open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little sounds make their way out of Phil’s open mouth. The huffed </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, ah, ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> on every exhale driving Dan mad. Dan breathes his way slowly, oh so very slowly, back down Phil’s neck. His grip firm and his lips just out of reach of the gooseflesh, despite Phil’s squirming and whining protests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan hums in thought, denying Phil of his touch for a moment. Phil’s squirming, while adorable and not something he wants to discourage, is making his ministrations a bit more difficult and Dan’s not in love with their current positions, bodies twisting uncomfortably toward each other. Before he can talk himself out of it, Dan lets go of Phil’s hair and shifts his legs underneath himself. He swings one over Phil’s lap and settles himself on Phil’s thighs. He’s too far back to feel the obvious bulge in Phil’s pyjama bottoms, but seeing it there is almost more fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s eyes pop wide open, his irises all but gone in the low lamp light. Dan takes Phil’s hands from where they lay limp against the bed and places them on his waist. Phil’s fingers flutter when Dan lets go to move his own hands to Phil’s neck, running them down to Phil’s shoulders before he meets his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good,” Phil says with a dazed smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan runs one hand back up into Phil’s hair, then leans forward and attaches his mouth to the spot between Phil’s neck and shoulder, licking and sucking and biting none too gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Dan, fffff-” Phil’s fingers scramble around Dan’s waist to his back, gripping the fabric of his shirt, his nails dragging deliciously against Dan’s skin through his shirt. Dan arches in response, his mouth popping off Phil’s neck with a moan. And Phil, the bastard, takes full advantage of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s sudden assault on Dan’s neck causes Dan to press against Phil with a shudder. Phil tightens his hold around Dan’s waist and shimmies his way down the headboard. Dan tries to hold his weight up, but he’s held too tight and Phil, the evil genius, chooses that moment to roll his hips up and - “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dan hisses when Phil’s teeth scrape his neck before pulling on Dan’s hair until their foreheads are touching. Their breaths crash together and Dan feels like he’s spinning, wound tight, shaking with tense abandon at the idea of what Phil will do next. Dan’s mind is mush at the moment and such decisions are beyond him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil loosens his grip around Dan’s waist and lets the tips of his fingers skirt up to Dan’s shoulders, then down to the hem of his shirt. They quest along the line of skin around his hips, then up under his shirt, causing shivers as skin meets skin. Once he gets to Dan’s shoulders his fingers curl and Phil’s nails make long, slow lines as he drags them back down. Dan’s body rolls against Phil’s with the movement. When he finally gets back to the hem, Phil’s thumbs move to the front and dig into Dan’s hip bones. Then Phil simultaneously tilts his chin and hips up at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure on his dick is hard and fucking glorious, but Phil’s lips are warm, wet and gentle and fuck if it isn’t the best kiss Dan’s ever experienced. He feels a moan break between them that’s probably his own, then Phil’s lips part and his tongue runs along Dan’s bottom lip. Dan gasps and meets it with his own. His hands wander their way up into Phil’s hair and he pulls himself up and away from that glorious mouth to sit up and remove his shirt. His skin reacts violently to the sudden uninhibited cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s hands sneak around and run up Dan’s stomach to his chest as Dan leans forward until their faces are centimeters apart. Phil’s thumbs swipe over Dan’s nipples, shooting a jolt of pleasure through his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So fucking sexy,” Phil whispers. Dan gasps and groans as Phil’s fingers pinch and pull at them. Their lips meet again and Dan gets lost in the sloppy press of lips and tongues. Phil keeps playing with his nipples until his hands move around Dan’s waist and find their way past the elastic of Dan’s bottoms to squeeze his arse, and that punches the air out of Dan’s lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Phil,” he moans. “What do you like?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That forces Dan to pause. “That’s so fucking cheesy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shrugs and smiles, massaging his fingers against Dan’s asscheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun back there?” Dan asks, lifting an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil nods and pouts until Dan rolls his eyes and meets his lips with an exaggerated smack. Phil hums in satisfaction at that, his smile making a reappearance. Then, his eyebrows come together and his smile fades and, well, Dan doesn’t like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil chews on the inside of his cheek for a bit, then licks his lips and opens his mouth to say something… then closes it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil, what’s wrong?” Dan insists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just-” Phil scrunches his eyes closed and purses his lips. “I just don’t want this to make things weird between us.” Phil opens an eye tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan smiles. Phil smiles back shyly, which is better than the fear he was thinking very hard about feeling. Dan lets himself collapse beside Phil, causing his hands to fall out of his pants. A necessary evil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan pulls at the duvet and Phil shuffles on the bed until they’re safely tucked under the covers. Dan settles on his side, facing Phil, who immediately turns to face him, their knees bumping. They look at each other with a different kind of intensity. Dan takes in a deep breath and lets it out through his nose. He brings his hand up from under the duvet and runs his fingertips over Phil’s cheekbone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend, Phil,” Dan whispers into the quiet. “I don’t want this to make things weird between us, but I do want this. I want you. I kinda-” he can feel his face heat, so he removes his hand and turns his face into the pillow, clutching it and rubbing his nose against the soft fabric that smells like Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil strokes his fingers lightly over Dan’s exposed shoulder. It gives Dan the courage to peek an eye out to look at Phil cause if Phil’s still touching him, comforting him, then Phil still cares. The entirety of Phil’s unblinking attention is focused on what he can see of Dan’s face. He’s waiting and listening and Dan knows from years of studying Phil’s face that he would wait for hours for Dan to say what he needs to say. Dan sucks in a breath and exhales into the pillow, allowing himself a couple seconds to hide before he meets Phil’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he say too much? probably. But the intensity of Phil’s gaze is a bit much too. Phil has never judged him or made fun of him for his feelings. Phil has always listened and </span>
  <em>
    <span>been there</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Dan needed him. It’s Phil. It’s just Phil and Phil loves him, even if it hasn’t ever been like this. Phil’s fingers are still traveling over the skin he can reach. Dan gathers himself and goes for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted you for years,” Dan whispers like a secret. “I’ve always liked you, but it kind of-” his eyes dropped down to Phil’s mouth; “-evolved. As we got older.” Before he makes the conscious decision, he’s running his finger over Phil’s bottom lip. It’s dry now, but so soft. Phil’s lips part and Dan warms at the feeling of Phil’s breath. “Can I kiss you some more?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shuffles forward as his hand moves to the back of Dan’s neck, then he pulls them together with Dan’s hand trapped between them. Dan holds onto Phil’s shirt like it’s his only lifeline, like he’ll float away if he lets go. Then he has an idea, and if he’s learned anything in all his years hanging out with Phil, it’s that Phil thinks Dan’s ideas are brilliant ideas. Dan tugs at Phil’s shirt. “You’re not naked enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil huffs a laugh against Dan’s lips then sits up to pull his shirt off. Dan lays back to shimmy his way out of his pyjama bottoms. He makes sure Phil’s looking at him as he pulls them out of the covers and pointedly plops them off the edge of the bed. Phil’s breathing goes weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t naked enough either,” Dan says with a smirk. Phil swallows and looks over where Dan’s adequately naked body is concealed beneath the duvet. His gaze is heavy and intense like he’s trying to will himself to have xray vision. When his eyes move back to Dan’s face, his bare chest is flushed and he’s breathing is laboured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil lays back down, unblinking as he pulls off his own bottoms under the covers and tosses them away. There’s a warm pocket of air between their bodies. The bed sheets are soft. They caress his skin as Phil turns on his side, pushing himself up on one elbow and looking down at Dan. Every inch of Dan’s skin prickles with the freezing heat of so much potential. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see you?” Phil whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Dan’s turn to flush, but he’s only the littlest bit embarrassed. He gestures down his body in invitation, holding Phil’s gaze as he tentatively shuffles forward, closer but still not touching.. He leans over, places a hand on Dan’s cheek, and kisses him. It’s tentative, a question. Dan opens his mouth with a sighed “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers wander down his neck. Lips move to Dan’s cheek as fingers whisper down to his chest. Phil kisses across his jaw and takes his time exploring his neck. His fingers travel over Dan’s chest, flicking his nipples with the pads of his fingers. Dan arches and his hands find their way into Phil’s hair, gripping and pulling, trying to get away, trying to bring them closer, whimpering at every touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s breath stutters as Phil's mouth moves along his clavicle. He pushes the covers down and Dan can’t take it anymore. He pulls Phil back up by his hair to crash their mouths together and Phil uses the shift to straddle Dan’s hips, his hands gripping into the pillows under Dan’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both gasp at the revelation of bare skin touching for the first time, eyes wide and locked together. The soft, hot skin of Phil’s cock whispers against Dan’s equally hard dick, startling the air from Dan’s lungs. Phil chokes on a groan, eyes snapping shut under furrowed brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan lets his fingers fall from Phil’s hair to trace a path down his neck to his chest, his hands caressing around his waist and finally coming to rest on Phil’s arse. He squeezes the supple flesh, pulling Phil towards him. Phil’s eyes open and his jaw drops as their cocks slide together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan adjusts his grip, squeezing and pulling them together with a shuddering inhale. Phil moans at the friction, head tilting back as his eyes slide shut. His hips start thrusting, moving forward every time Dan squeezes his arse. The slide of soft flesh catches, but smooths out as sweat and precum smears between them. It should probably be gross, but it’s just really, truly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil groans after a particularly delicious slide of their bodies. “Dan, please,” he whispers, then whines. “Dan, I want to blow you. Please, please...” The last words a muttered mantra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s brain short circuits. “Fuck.” His fingers spasm as they squeeze the soft flesh and his dick jerks against Phil’s causing a full body shiver as every bit of his skin tingles. “Fuck. Yeah, okay. Okay, yeah. Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Phil says, sitting up. “Let me-” Phil shuffles awkwardly across the bed, opening a drawer and pulling out a red bottle before shuffling back and kneeling between Dan’s legs and handing it over. Dan stares at the bottle in his hand, then looks up at Phil. Back down to the bottle. Back up at Phil. Back down to the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil,” Dan says, using all of his considerable willpower to keep a straight </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha!</span>
  </em>
  <span> face. “Why the fuck do you have... on hand and within easy reach... cherry flavoured lube?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dan looks stoically up, Phil’s biting his lip, trying desperately to fight his smile into a frown. “For science?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The staredown of the century follows. Dan’s face is impassive: an icy fortress of feigned disinterest and genuine disbelief… until Phil snorts and breaks into hissed giggles. Dan has to shove his face into a pillow to muffle his cackle. Phil smacks his shoulder, which just makes Dan laugh harder. It’s a little difficult to breathe, but he’s not sure he can handle facing whatever faux-indignant scowl Phil is probably attempting right now. It’s the most absurd, unsexy thing for two boys with hard dicks to be doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I get regular, plain, boring lube when I could get lube that smells and tastes nice?” Phil huffs. Dan lifts his face away from the pillow with a smile and reaches up to grab Phil’s face and pull him closer, connecting their lips. Because really, what else is he supposed to do? They’re both smiling more than kissing, but Dan thinks it might be his favourite kind of kiss yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I’m impressed by your desire to… experiment,” Dan has to fight off the burst of laughter attempting to escape him. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do with this.” He waves the bottle around between their faces. Phil flushes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s for- it tastes better than… you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan tries. He tries so hard not to laugh, but this boy was just begging to have a dick in his mouth. “Again, I see your point, but… why did you hand it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I panicked?” Phil says and snatches the bottle from Dan’s hands, his chest slowly turning as red as his face. Dan shakes his head and chuckles. “And boys who laugh at the decisions my brain makes while I’m horny don’t get their dicks sucked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan chokes on a laugh and Phil snickers, covering his smile with the hand still holding the lube. Dan eyes the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I have an idea-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what the idea is!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I bet I’ll like it.” Phil’s hands land on Dan’s knees and slither up his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re distracting me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil hums and leans forward, nuzzling against Dan’s clavicle before licking a stripe up his neck. Phil drops the bottle and grasps Dan’s wrists. It’s only a gentle pressure but Dan succumbs, letting Phil pin his hands above them as his kisses capture all the mumbled words from Dan’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their tongues dance around each other’s moans. Phil sucks Dan’s bottom lip into his mouth and moves back slowly, the scrape of his teeth pulling a moan from Dan. Phil uses his grip on Dan’s wrists to guide his hands to his hair and Dan sinks his fingers in the black strands like a buoy tied to an anchor. Phil shuffles down his body and runs his nails over Dan’s chest, following the red marks with his tongue. Dan is a pile of babbling goo, laying boneless against the bed sheets until Phil wraps his lips around a nipple and sucks. Hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>A scratchy whine pushes out from Dan’s throat as he uses his grip on Phil’s hair to tug him closer to his chest, biting his lip and looking down to see blown pupils staring unblinkingly back up at him. A sigh shudders from his parted lips. The ghosting of teeth pulls a sharp </span><em><span>Ah!</span></em><span> from him, but then Phil’s mouth moves to the other nipple and his breath hisses through his teeth, eyes struggling to stay still when there’s just </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>much</span></em><span> to see. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s tongue flicks the nub inside his mouth and Dan’s eyes roll back, fingers tightening, head falling against the pillow, hips jerking up against the space between their bodies. Phil’s hands gentle their way down his sides, gooseflesh following, until his palms come to rest on Dan’s hip bones, pressing him into the bed so he can’t buck up against Phil as he slowly travels down to his stomach. His tongue and teeth tear down Dan’s defences while his mouth marks a path over rib ridges and sweating skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure on Dan’s hips intensifies as Phil shifts his knees back, then hot breath, lips, tongue, and teeth attach to his inner thigh and Dan sits up, looking down at pale fingers tangled in jet hair. He pushes Phil’s fringe off his forehead, combing it out of his face. He lets his fingertips continue to run through the soft strands, tickling over Phil’s neck, over his shoulders, then traces his path back up to Phil’s hair, tugging softly. Phil’s mouth pops off Dan’s thigh and he looks up, eyes wide and breath puffing over Dan’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I-” Dan can’t think well enough to say it; can’t push the words past his lips. But Phil’s face is open with curiosity and desire and… Dan </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Can we- at the same time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shivers. “Yeah.” Phil’s voice is rough and low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s chest feels tight as he licks his lips to combat the desert in his mouth. He moves a hand to the back of Phil’s neck and pulls him up, bringing their lips together in a wet, sloppy, desperate mess as he rolls them on their side. Dan pushes at Phil’s shoulder softly, silently asking him to shuffle down the bed. When Dan doesn’t immediately join him, Phil whines. Dan grabs the lube from where it laid abandoned on the bed, and settles down on his side, his dick in front of Phil’s face, and nips at his inner thigh. It has the desired effect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil gasps, his hand gripping at Dan’s hips. Dan pushes Phil’s legs about until he can pillow his cheek on Phil’s thigh, adjusting until Phil has done the same. When he pops the cap off the lube the - apparently - pressurized contents spurt a translucent red splatter on Phil’s stomach, causing Phil to jump and nearly knee Dan in the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wochit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, that’s cold,” Phil says with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Dan murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s dripping towards the duvet and Dan’s immediate thought is that it looks a bit like raspberry jam and will probably stain, so he acts fast. Bending awkwardly, he runs his tongue from the bottom of the drip up, feeling Phil’s stomach jump at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dan,” Phil whispers. Dan pulls his tongue back into his mouth and moves it around, just tasting. It’s an artificial cherry flavour but it doesn’t taste like cough syrup so he’s not put off. He pours some lube into his palm then hands it to Phil and settles back into position. He wraps his hand around Phil’s dick, twisting and pumping his hand to spread the lube around, then runs his thumb up and over the slit. Phil shudders and sighs and gasps with every move Dan makes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dan hears the cap click shut, he leans forward and applies his tongue. Phil’s body and dick jerk with a swear and Dan sets to work; swirling his tongue around the head; flicking frenulum to slit with the very tip of his tongue; pushing his mouth as far down the shaft as he can before wrapping his lips tightly around it and sucking. Then Phil’s hand is wrapping around his cock, quickly followed by the soft heat of his mouth and Dan moans around Phil. Phil’s answering moan sends tingles to his toes, making them curl with the desire to buck into Phil’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil flattens his tongue and pulls back until just the tip of Dan’s cock is in his mouth, then flicks and swirls his tongue and holy fuck is that amazing. This is going to be over embarrassingly quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They set up a rhythm, matching each other as well as they can. They both get distracted a fair amount. Dan presses his tongue into the slit and Phil’s hand pushes into the flesh around the base of his cock, providing a delicious pressure that causes Dan to pull off and spout profanity. Phil starts to pull back, but Dan grips his hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Fuck that felt really good. More,” he pants, incapable of forming a more cohesive sentence, before moving his hand back to Phil’s dick and pulling it back into his mouth. Dan bobs his head a few times before pushing his tongue back into the slit. Phil bucks forward with a moan. He’s gone back to moving his mouth and hand over Dan’s dick and Dan’s really not complaining because fuck, that feels fucking incredible, but on his next stroke, Phil puts pressure into his pelvis and Dan sees fucking stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His scalp tingles. He whines with every press. Phil moans with every flick of Dan’s tongue. Their bodies are twitching and thrusting and bobbing and blushing with exertion. Tension builds at the base of Dan’s stomach, shooting straight up his spine and he pulls off to gasp, “Fuck, Phil, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He comes in Phil’s mouth with a grunt and he might feel bad about it in a moment, but currently every thought has flown out of his head and all he can do is hold his breath until he passes the peak with a shudder and a violent sigh. He breathes heavily as he comes down, drifting like that Super Mario leaf power-up. When he’s able to open his eyes, he’s on his back and Phil is facing away from him, spitting into a tissue and… okay, now he feels bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shakes his head. “It’s okay, it happens.” He turns and smiles at Dan, then closes his eyes and falls back onto the bed. His chest is still heaving, his dick still hard and at face level. Dan wants it back in his mouth. Dan shifts and settles between Phil’s legs. Phil’s eyes aren’t closed anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I-” Dan looks at Phil’s dick, then back up to his wide, blue eyes. Phil licks his lips, then nods very quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan keeps his eyes locked with Phil’s as he presses his palms into Phil’s hips to keep him there, then leans down, running his lips up the side of the shaft, breathing heavily. He captures the head between loose lips and his tongue explores all the soft skin it can reach, paying special attention to the slit. He is rewarded with soft whimpers and shuddering breaths as Phil squirms. Dan clutches his thumbs inside his fists, then drops his head down without warning, wiggling his head so he can swallow around Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s head falls back. His back arches off the bed and an almost painful sound escapes his lips as he comes down the back of Dan’s throat. Dan keeps swallowing around Phil’s cock until he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to breathe, then he pulls off with suction and a pop. Phil twitches at the stimulation, but stays boneless on his back. Dan sits back on his ankles, watching Phil resurface. They’re both breathing heavily. Phil’s cock is twitching and leaking the last drops of cum onto his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shifts up onto his elbows, looking sheepish. Dan presses his lips together, fighting a smile, and Phil leans forward to poke Dan’s dimple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Phil whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Dan says, lifting a hand up to cup Phil’s jaw, running a thumb over his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we kiss and cuddle now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s smile widens then he tackles Phil into the pillows. They work together to get the duvet up over their shoulders, staring at each other and giggling. Their legs tangle together. Phil’s free hand runs softly over Dan’s arm, back, waist, shoulders. Dan rests one palm against Phil’s heart, the other on his cheek. Phil pulls Dan a bit closer and their lips meet in a soft kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pull away Phil nuzzles his way under Dan’s chin, tugging on his waist until their chests are pressed together. Dan moves his arms to wrap around Phil’s neck, pulling his head against his chest. He feels Phil leave a kiss at the base of his throat and a new sensation bubbles through him. He shivers at the brush of lips over sensitive skin while his insides warm to a rolling boil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still best friends, right?” Phil asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dan hums. “No. I hate you now,” Dan says, pressing his lips to the crown of Phil’s head and pulling him impossibly closer. Phil goes willingly, hugging around Dan’s waist tightly and pressing light kisses wherever he can reach. Dan sighs contentedly and looks over Phil’s head and out the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snow is falling in thick flurries that sparkle in the setting sun, but the cold doesn’t reach them. Kath’s cooking wafts its way into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still love your mum’s food, though,” he says, patting Phil’s shoulder and starting to pull away. Phil’s grip tightens with a grumble. Dan struggles for a bit before leaning down and capturing Phil’s lips, which open for him with very little persuasion. They lazily explore each other with lips and tongues, hands exploring softly across skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Phil’s death grip loosens, Dan rolls away quickly, taking the blankets with him. He’s a bit overzealous in his rush to escape so he runs out of bed before he thought he would and lands on the floor wrapped into a duvet burrito with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow.” He sits up, thoroughly trapped in blankets and pouts at Phil, who has propped himself up on his elbow, his temple resting on an open palm. He paints a debauched picture that Dan takes his time enjoying. His hair is ruffled and sticking up in strange places. His skin is slowly losing its flush, but there are several spots on his neck and thighs that are getting darker with age. There’s a shiny spot just below his belly button where his cum is slowly drying above his soft dick. His nipples are a blushing pink that matches his lips, which are busy smirking. His eyes sparkle with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help,” Dan pleads, sticking his bottom lip out as far as it will go. Phil smiles and scoots over to the edge of the bed. Instead of helping Dan disentangle himself, he cups his cheeks and pecks him on the lips. Then, he grabs his pyjama bottoms and yanks them out from under Dan’s arse, eliciting a squeaking protest from Dan, who is knocked off balance and back onto the floor. He struggles against his soft prison until he can get his arms out, which is when a shirt and bottoms hit him in the face. He splutters around them and glares at Phil who has the audacity to smile at him in that crooked way that makes it impossible to be angry with him - even pretend angry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” Kath calls up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming mum!” sounds from down the hall, which Phil echoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be right there, Kath!” Dan adds, kicking his way into his bottoms. When he stands, Phil is right in front of him, still smiling. He reaches up and pokes Dan’s cheek. He hadn’t even realised he was smiling. He wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and rubs their noses together. Phil scrunches his face up, but pecks Dan’s nose and squeezes around his waist before letting go and heading to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since he met Phil, Dan allows himself to enjoy the view. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was fun. I find it hilarious that this oneshot is more than twice as long as the individual chapters of <i>Pumpkin Pride</i>. </p>
<p>So? What did ya think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>